Harry Potter Son of Hades
by ChaosLord910
Summary: What if Harry is actually The son of Hades Lord of the Underworld? Not good at summaries Not sure about pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm so... this is my first fanfic so plz no flame, feedback would be much appreciated**

 **For the pairings, I'm not sure up to you guys**

 **Parseltongue -** " _Stupid Snake"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Giant Snakes and Teenaged Dark Lords**

As the entrance opened Harry grimaced, why is it that he cannot get a break. From Dobby trying to 'protect' him (and that is very loosely termed thank you very much) , from petrifaction attacks and stupid DADA teachers who should never bearoundchildren.

 _"_ Well let's do this Ron" said Harry

"Mate, that is a dark hole" leered Ron

" Lets throw Lockhart in first then" suggested Harry As Lockhart scrambled to get away.

"No please no I'm too beautiful to die!" sobbed Lockhart

Ron stared at him in disbelief "Your just going down a hole come calm down". He with the help of Harry threw Lockhart into the hole.

"Let's do this Ron" Harry murmured

"Ladies first"

Ron snorted and jumped in followed by Harry.

* * *

Harry tried to scramble away from the Basilisk, he had left Ron near the slide with Lockhart and when he faced Riddle he remembered that he dropped his wand as they fell from the entrance.

The Basilisk had bitten him and he could already feel the poison creeping into like liquid fire. He gasped as he slumped, the poison too strong, Riddle chuckled.

"I expected a better fight from the one who 'defeated' Lord Voldemort but it must have been something else, for all I see is a stupid little boy who thinkshe isso powerful because he 'defeated' when he was a baby" mocked Riddle

That statement filled Harry with rage, how dare he, if Harry had the chance to sacrifice his fame and money to get his parents back he would have done so in a heartbeat. Then a voice whispered in his ear " _Yes my son channel your rage, use the shadows, they are yours"_.  
/Harry roared a roar of primal rage as the shadows around him grasped at the Basilisk and crushed it, killing it instantly, showering into gold dust. Harry pulled out a fang from the Basilisk that was stuck in his arm and stumbled to where the diary  
/is and plunged it in.

"Nooooo!" Riddle screamed in pain as he just exploded.

Harry gasped as he looked to see where Ginny Weasley is, she was already half-conscious. " _Rest my son, I will explain everything_ " the voice whispered as Harry finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and give me constructive criticism and I'm sorry about the grammar.**

 **This Is ChaosLord910 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm back!**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 2 My half brother is a Dark Lord**

Harry slowly came back to conciseness. What happend? This wasn't his dorm room. Then it all came crashing into him, going into the Chanber, fighting Voldemort and that voice in his head.

"Ginny!" Harry cried out

"She's safe my son" the same voice that he heard in his head replied  
 **  
**

Harry turned to where he heard the voice and gasped, it was a man of average height and an athletic build, he had messy black air and eyes as black as coal, but what he noticed first was the air of danger the strange man had.

"Whoare you?" Harry nervously asked

The man smiled kindly as he replied "I'm your father Harry"

"Impossible, my father died to protect my mother and I!" cried out Harry as he struggled to get up

The man stopped him and said "Harry look at me straight in the eye and say that I'm not your father"

Harry looked at the man and tried to say but something was holding him back as if in a instinctive level he knew the man was his father.

"Hhhow?" Harry managed out

"All will beanswered in due time but know must hurry or otherwise risk Zeus finding out" the man said calmly

"Now come you must reach Camp Half-Blood and then I will tell you everything you want to know" the man said as he took Harry's hand.

Suddenly a bright flash came and when the light stopped Harry looked around, well he's not in Hogwarts any more that's for sure.

Harry looked around in wonder, it was a gigantic forest with lush green leaves and many animals prancing about.

"Harry" Harry snapped back in focus and turned to the man.

"Harry go up that hill and ask for Chiron, say that you were sent by your god-parent" the man said

"Wait what do you mean about god-patent?" Harry questioned

"Patience young one all will be revealed" the man replied

" Now I must go goodbye Harry" the man waved

"Wait, what's your name" Harry blurted out

The man hesitated and said "If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone until the time is right"

Harry nodded and the man smiled"My name is Hades Lord of the Underworld" 

* * *

**Okay that's another chapter done. Again I will appreciate constructive criticism.**

 ****

 ****

 **This is ChaosLord 910 signing off**


End file.
